


Reap What You Owe

by Erida_Triton



Category: Charmed, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erida_Triton/pseuds/Erida_Triton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of rushing after Sirius and getting him killed Harry has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  _"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"_

_"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? And where what's hidden? What is he talking about Snape?"_

_"No idea."_

Snape was just turning to leave when Luna spoke to Harry, "My Lord, it is time if we want the plan to work."

They watched as Harry's defiance melted away to a cruel, cold smirk, "Do we have time to kill the Toad?"

Luna gave a dreamy smile, "Oh yes my Lord, though I suggest you allow Hermione to do it, she wishes to prove a point."

Harry tilted his head; considering. Pulling out his switchblade, he opened it and handed it over to Hermione, "Enjoy." Hermione took the blade with a gleam in her eyes. She circled Umbridge, who was squirming; confused.

Suddenly Hermione pounced; she grabbed hold of the Toads hair and put the knife against her throat, "You should never mess with a mudblood; we're the ones who know how to kill without a wand." With that she drew the knife across her throat, cutting easily through the tissue and muscles there. The woman fell to the floor, gurgling through the blood trying to breathe. They watched with sadistic glee as the light faded from her eyes. 

The Slytherins in the room were staring at them in confusion, the professor staring at them with something akin to awe in his eyes. Harry ignored them all, pulling out the DA coin and turned it three times. It warmed a few minutes later. Harry gave a short nod, then turned to his people, "Sirius and Jim are already at the Ministry, you all know the plan. We have trained for this. Pair up when we land, protect your partner, don't leave anyone behind. We lose no one tonight, I will not have that old bastard take anyone else from me. When I give the signal we meet in the atrium and Floo to the safe house. Does everyone understand?"

They murmured "Yes my Lord" in sync.

Harry turned around to the others in the room, "So good of you to help us with our escape, we thank you." Harry gave a wry smirk before holding the Coin out to the others; as soon a they all touched it they felt a tug behind their navel. They were off to the Ministry. 

* * *

They landed in the Hall of Prophecies and were almost instantly surrounded. Seamus and Dean paired off, Hermione and Ron were back to back, Neville and Cho were on each side of Harry wands drawn, and Ginny stood next to Luna their faces serene; they both had seen how this would end.

Lucius Malfoy's oily voice greeted them, "Hello Mr. Potter, it is so nice to see you agian and you've brought friends, how sweet." 

Harry rolled his eyes, "Lucius you're a smart man, why haven't you advised your Lord against putting stock in the words of Albus Dumbledore?" There's a sound from one of the death eaters, "Does he know that the Prophecy was planted by the old goat? Did he honestly put so much on a vague sentence uttered by a complete fraud?"

He sneers "The old bastard knew I would be powerful, after all I come from an old line of pureblood's, who added new blood to their lines. It was foreseen that I would be more powerful than anything our world had ever seen. It was a good thing that he'd overheard I'd be able to kill the Dark Lord when he marked me as his equal. Why not kill two birds with one stone? When I didn't die he decided I should become Excalibur."

At his blank look Harry continued, "A sword forged in fire, a weapon to be wielded, a child willing to sacrifice himself for the Greater Good." Harry sneered the words and a few of the orbs on the shelves exploded. "He sent me to a hole with a fat muggle and two bitter squibs. I was starved, beaten, tormented, terrified I'd die. I lived in a cupboard for 10 years, forced to do chores until my hands bled, they ripped open the whip lashes on my back then made me clean up the blood. The muggle even tried to rape me. That's not even the worst of it. No the worst was I have an uncle; a wizard. He was my mothers half brother, you see. James Isaac Moriarty, I see you know of him. The child who was a Black and turned out to be one of the most powerful in his family. Did you know he was also Sirius' half brother? Oh yes, his father cheated on Walburga with my mothers, mother and got her pregnant. He found me when I was eight; he stopped me from killing my aunts husband, said it would draw too much attention. Then he taught me everything I'd ever need to know to become a Dark Lord myself. Don't worry I have no interest in fighting Voldemort. I'm only sticking around to watch Albus Dumbledore BURN. Oh and a piece of advice, get your children and friends out of Hogwarts, tonight!" Harry's voice was magically amplified and he let out a menacing cackle.

Harry reached over to the shelf and picked up the glowing orb with his name on it and handed it to a stunned Lucius Malfoy, "Enjoy. If you let us through we won't even curse you." The Death Eaters parted automatically.

They walked silently through the parted men and women, heading toward the circular room they knew to be at the end of the Hall. Harry opened the door, the others automatically closing ranks around him. They found the door that led to the Atrium and stepped through. They were met by Sirius and Jim, who looked as calm and unruffled as they were, even when the Death Eaters followed out behind them. They too fell into rank beside him, followed by the Weasley twins, who had appeared out of the Time Room. "We were successful, my Lord." The twins murmured in sync. Harry gave them a small pleased smile as they walked. They had almost made it to the elevators when Voldemort showed up.

He seemed surprised to see Harry walking calmly toward the exit and his followers trailing behind looking confused. Harry stopped a few feet from the Dark Lord, "Hello again Marvolo, so nice to see you in person."

He raised an eyebrow at the name but didn't say anything about it, "I just received a message from Draco that one of your followers killed a teacher."

Hermione stepped out of her place, the others parting for her before reforming themselves in a practiced move. "That would be the Mudblood in the group."

His face went slack with shock as she uttered the derogatory without pause and her gleeful smirk. "You killed a teacher? I thought you were a Gryffindor?"

Their group snorted, again in sync. "I should've been in Ravenclaw. Dumbledick has the Hat under the Imperius Curse. In Ravenclaw I would've reached my full potential and he couldn't have that." Hermione spat and stepped back into the ranks the group shifting pack into their original form. The Death Eaters had finally reached their master and stood awkwardly behind him. 

Voldemort looked like he was going to speak when the Order of the Phoenix came in led by Dumbledore. They all looked ready for a fight and Remus was looking around wildly. When his eyes landed on Sirius he breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to him making sure he was okay. The other Order members looked confused; they were expecting Sirius dead and mayhem, not Harry standing calmly across from Voldemort. Almost immediately Tonks, Alastor Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt joined them. 

Dumbledore was holding his wand aloft and looked panicked; he didn't have anyone on his side. Harry's people were already telling the Order members what they needed to know and how to get to the safe house. They in turn warned the other Order members with their Patroni.

Harry's face had gone cold while they told his story and he'd turned to face Dumbledore; the others moved absently with him. Harry held up his wand, "Your arrogance has cost you old man. You were wrong when you sent me to the Dursley's. You see I am not Excalibur and you're not Arthur. I was not a sword forged in fire. I was a child who you broke, you made a mistake. A miscalculation; I was not someone willing to sacrifice myself for the Greater Good because I was treated that way all my life. No you made me want revenge. You kept me away from my uncle, my Godfather, and my birth right. You created me. Didn't you see the similarities? Unloved, violent, orphaned, powerful, proficient with wandless magic, accidental magic even when we had a wand, a family who didn't want us, you bound our powers, and an old man who ignored our pleas for freedom. You've created another Dark Lord, and now its time to reap what you owe.E _t Metis Quod Debes_ " Harry watched the man go pale as he translated the spell in his mind. They all slid into a Floo as the Minister and Aurors arrived.

* * *

They made it to the safe house without being followed, though Harry knew that they had tried. He was sure that the old man would want to Obliviate them. It was too bad the man didn't have enough power to do so; after all it was his power binding itself. The Minister would've gotten statements from witnesses and would no doubt be wary of being seen with Dumbledore. He also would've seen Sirius Black standing with Harry Potter and not Voldemort. Harry was very pleased. 

Sebastian was pacing the kitchen when they found him. He looked up with relief in his eyes, scanning them for injuries. When he found none he relaxed, "How did things go?"

Harry let the others fill him in, sneaking off to his study. He found an owl waiting for him on his desk, a letter attached to her leg. He smiled softly at Hedwig and stroked her feathers. He pulled his trunk out of his pocket and enlarged it, curious as to who was writing to him; surely McGonagall had gotten his letter, though he didn't think she'd reply to it. He untied the string and read the scroll; faintly surprised. It seemed Snape and his snakes wanted answers. 

_ Potter, _

  _What the Hell was that? Are you insane? You just let your best friend kill a teacher on school property. They're going to want answers; so would I for that matter._

_ Reply A.S.A.P, _

_ Severus Snape _

Harry rolled his eyes, that man was so impatient it was ridiculous. His exasperation soon turned to worry; he knew Dumbledore would hurt the Snakes if he got his hands on them. Hopefully Lucius would take his advice. Biting his lip Harry took out a pen and a piece of parchment, jotting down a quick note. 

_ Professor, _

_ Get your snakes out of Hogwarts as fast as you can. Dumbledore will hurt them if he thinks it will get me back under his thumb.  _

_ Hurry,  _

_ Harry Potter _

Then he added the Floo address to the bottom. Harry dried the parchment with a spell and gave the letter to Hedwig, "Take this to Professor Snape, hurry and be careful." Harry made sure to defend her against everything he could before she soared out the window.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Today had gone better than he had hoped for; nobody was hurt and they didnt have to fight with the Death Eaters. Something was still bothering him though; he huffed with irritation. He got up to pace when the door was open. Jim walked in smiling at him; though it wasn't a particularly big smile, it was real. Harry gave him one back, albeit a little weakly. 

Jim frowned, "What's bothering you?"

Harry made a little sound of frustration in the back of his throat, "I have no idea, everything went well. Everyone is safe, but I am still worried."

There was a gleam of mischief in Jim's eyes, "Well not everyone. That professor of yours is still at Hogworts. Could that be what's bothering you?" Jim tried to look innocent and failed spectacularly.

Harry couldn't help the blush that stole over his cheeks, "Oh shut up." Jim gave up trying to play innocent in favor of smirking at him. To his surprise the Floo lit up and several children stepped out looking terrified. There were about 20 students there, all wearing Slytherin uniforms.

Professor Snape stepped out after them looking pale. "These are the students who couldn't go to their homes, I had to seal the common room to even get them out. The rest of the House had already been contacted and home by the time I got your letter. Dumbledore arrived shouting not minutes later."He looked grim. Harry nodded and stepped past Jim. He walked to the door where Luna and Ginny were already coming through. "We'll take them for their rooms my Lord, should we let them choose a bunk mate if they wish?" Harry nodded, not at all surprised they'd seen what he wanted. The girls lead the students out of the room, speaking in low, soothing tones. Snape blinked owlishly for a moment, not sure what he had just witnessed. 

Harry sat back behind the desk and gestured for the other men to sit in the chairs across from him. "Dobby, Winky, Kreacher." He called softly. Their were three small   _CRACKS!_

Before the three house elves appeared, "Yes Master?"

Harry sighed, "We will be having guests for an extended amount of time. They are students from Hogwarts. I want you to be careful with them, they might startle easily or wouldn't know who you were."

They nodded, "Yes Master." He dismissed them.

Harry pulled open the bottom drawer to his desk and pulled out three glasses and a bottle of Whiskey. He poured one for the two men and himself, sipping it. "You are more than welcome to stay here with your snakes, Professor. We have more than enough room." Harry realized, belatedly, he'd forgotten to introduce the two men and inwardly cursed. "May I introduce the two of you. Jim, this is Professor Severus Snape, Professor this is James Moriarty. Jim is my uncle on my mothers side." Harry watched, amused, as the two men sized each other up. Their glaring was interupted by a knock. "Enter." 

Luna and Ginny walked in and stood on either side of him. They both put their hands on each shoulder, showing him what they'd seen. Harry frowned thoughtfully, "I assume this will happen soon?"

They nodded, "Tomorrow and the next day." He h'mmed softly. "Jim, I need you to contact Mycroft, I need his expertise. Please?" Harry added when the man stared at him. He rolled his eyes when the man got up and, there was no other way to describe it, flounced away. Harry stifled the laughter that wanted to come out. The girls made no effort to muffle their giggles, earning them a glare. They left as well, shutting the door behind them. 

Harry slumped in his chair, closing his eyes. He'd almost forgotten he had a guest when said guest coughed to get his attention. Harry sat up, embarrassed, "It seems Fudge found out about Umbridge and isn't too happy about it. He wants to pin the murder on me, which technically it was my fault but I'm pretty sure he just wants me in Azkaban."

The mans eyebrows rose, "Why would he want that?"

Harry snorted, "Because I can't tell anyone who sent the Dementors after me if I'm in prison."

Harry took another sip, "Fudge set them on you?"

Harry shrugged, "He told Umbridge to do it. They also knew about my family and deigned it better I grow up abused and ignorant rather than happy and powerful. If I didn't know my status in this world then I couldnt possibly take all the power from Fudge away." Harry's voice had turned sarcastic and nasty on the last sentence which seemed to surprise the man. Harry just shrugged. 

He stood, the other man doing the same, "I shall show you to your rooms so you can rest." Harry led him to the staircase at the end of the hall, leading them up three floors before coming to a stop in front of an open door. "The students are all on this floor, the others on the one below, the ground floor is where the kitchen and sitting room are. My room is on the next floor at the end of the hall if you need anything. Goodnight Professor." Harry walked up to his room, showering mechanically, turned on the fan, and crawling in bed. He fell asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up late in the morning the next day, wondering how he could have slept for twelve hours without waking up. He stumbled down the stairs, into the kitchen, and right to the coffee machine. He drained two mugs before he felt human enough to socialize. 

Harry opened the dining room door, blinking when he saw how many people were there. Harry mentally slapped himself for forgetting what happened yesterday. He stumbled over to an empty seat between Hermione and Jim. Their good mornings were met with a grunt; he really wasn't a morning person. Hermione handed him a plate full of food, giving him a pointed look; he rolled his eyes, but started picking at the food. He realized after a few minutes that the Slytherins were eyeing him warily. Harry bit back a sigh, "Did you talk to Mycroft?"

Jim nodded, "Yes, he will be here soon."

Harry groaned, "He's going to want another favor." Harry laid his head on his arms, huffing dramatically. Sirius was snickering next to Remus; Harry sent him a glare. 

They'd been eating for about ten minutes when Snape stumbled in, looking delightfully sleep rumpled. Harry tried very hard not to stare at the delectable arse when the professor walked down to the Slytherins. Hermione nudged him, before signing in American Sign Language, **"You shouldn't stare at his arse if you're trying to be subtle about your little crush."**

Harry glared venomously at her, **" I'll shut the door on you. You lay down here and put your head in the door. And I'll slam it about 157,000 times."**

Harry snorted when she started to giggle, **"It's not my fault that Snape's got a great arse; it's hard not to stare."** Twosqueaks at the end of the table alerted them that their conversation was not as private as they'd thought. Daphne and Astoria Greengrass sat at the end of the table blushing and giggling.

Harry could feel the heat creeping into his cheeks, **"You speak ASL?"**

They both nodded, Daphne took to signing for both of them, **"Our cousin in the states is deaf."**

Harry put his head in his hand, groaning, **"Would you mind keeping this too yourselves, I'm pretty sure I will be killed if he finds out"  
**

They giggled, **"You never know, he might be flattered"**

Harry looked at them with disbelief, **"Or he'll kill me and use my parts for Potions."**

Hermione snorted, **"He's staring at us."** Harry looked up and found the Potions Master staring at them, one eyebrow raised. Harry fought the blush that crept into his cheeks, biting his lip nervously.

He was saved from embarrassment by Mycroft walking in and taking a seat between Hermione and Harry. They bent their heads together, speaking in rapid French. Harry beamed with triumph, "When this is done Dumbledores going to rue the day he fucked with my life."

Mycroft smirked, "Yes, I do believe he will. How are you going to celebrate? A sweaty tumble in Knockturn?"

Harry snorted, "You know very well I like sex with strangers about as much as Sherlock. Speaking of, have they had sex yet?"

Mycroft's eyes took on a calculating look, "Have you and-"

Harry's hand had clamped over his mouth and a knife had been shoved into his leg. "I'll just take that as a no. Finish that sentence and I will twist." Mycroft nodded reluctantly; Harry removed his hand and the knife in one smooth motion.

Harry stood, "Professor Snape? Can I speak to you privately?" Harry led him through the door, the professor following curiously. Harry threw up very strong wards and a silencing spell before turning his wand on the man. Unprepared, the professor had no time to sheild himself, _"Exsolvo"_ Harry winced knowing how badly this would hurt, but knew it necessary. This particular bind would fight until the man lost his magic if he knew what was happening. When the spell was done Harry dropped to his knees next to the groaning man and coaxed him into drinking the Pain Potion.

Harry suddenly found himself pinned underneath the Potions Master whose eyes were blazing, "What the fuck Potter?"

Harry restrained a groan, the words had made him hard as steel. He ignored it, trying to focus, "Un-binding your magic, had you known your magic would've fought itself until it drained away. It would've killed you."

Comprehension shone in those dark eyes. "Thanks Potter." The man smirked, 'accidentally' letting their hips meet before levering himself up. He held out a hand to Harry, who took it with extreme reluctance. He felt like he was an instant away from coming. He had to think of sex with Umbridge for his erection to subside. He took down the wards, "You should probably rest Professor, it will give your body time to adjust to the freedom of your magic." The professor nodded and they walked back into the dining room.

Snape continued on up to his room, while Harry stopped. "Jim, Mycroft, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Ginny are coming with me. The rest of you stay here and watch a movie. Be prepared in an hour."  _  
_

Harry ran up to his room, locked the door, stripped, and ran to the shower. He turned the water, took himself in hand, imaging that shift of hips and the fire in those eyes as he came. Harry groaned and finished his shower quickly. He dried off, throwing his towel in the hamper before going to the wardrobe and pulling on a pair of silk black boxers. After pulling on his boxers and his holsters, he opened the faux wall in his wardrobe and took out his weapons. He tucked six throwing knives in the armbands on the undersides his arms. Next came his Revolver and his Pistol, each tucked into their respective holsters in the small of his back and on his ankle. He tucked a few more knives in various places before pulling on his wand holsters. He put his Holly and Phoenix feather wand in his right one and the want made especially for him in the right. The wand was 12" Ebony and Ivory intertwined in intricate runes, the core a single Threstral hair, a feather from a Pegasus, and a single tear from the eye of an Ubume (in Japanese Mythology a woman who died giving birth and haunted earth).

He finally pulled out a black cotton shirt and a pair if dark blue jeans after warding the faux wall. He pulled them on with a pair of socks. Next her found a pair of tan Sperry's and tied them. He brushed his hair down and bounced down the stairs.

He found everyone in the movie room watching The Nightmare Before Christmas. Harry grinned, "It's time to go."

His statement was met with groans, "It's the best part!" Jim whined.

They were at the part where Jack crashed. Harry smiled, "Come on you lot, we've got a Dark Lord to see." 

* * *

Harry led them to the sitting room and held out the Portkey. Once everyone was touching it, it activated. 

They landed in the graveyard by Riddle Manor and waited for the wards to alert the Dark Lord to their presence. They didn't have to wait very long.

Harry and the others were surrounded almost instantly, "We come in peace." Harry told them dryly. Hermione couldn't hold back a snort at the reference.

"Surrender your wands."

Harry eyed him balefully, "No. If you don't lead us to the Dark Lord we're going to have to kill you."

One of the Death Eaters scoffed and was hit in the forehead by a throwing star. "We won't ask you again." The Death Eaters were gaping at Ron who had a small smiled playing along his lips. It had come as a surprise to their group that Ron had such a sadistic streak.  

The Death Eaters, wands out, led them into Riddle Manor. Harry followed them with a small, amused, smile. They were led to the library, where Lord Voldemort sat behind a very extravagant wooden desk. He had his chin resting on his fingertips and was staring at them.

Harry stepped forward, ignoring the Death Eater's warning growl. "Marvalo, I'd like to ask a favor. I need my magic unbound and you're the only person powerful enough to release the binds without turning me into a squib. Should you do this I can help you regain your sanity."

Voldemort thought it over, then nodded tightly. "What spell would you use?"

Harry grimaced, "The Expulso spell. It's the only reversal for this type of bind. I will teach you the wand movements."

Harry took both wands out and drew two circles in the air. They met and formed an infinity sign. The sign glowed before folding itself and disappearing. Harry held out his Holly wand, handle out, "You can use this for the secondary wand. It's the brother to your own."

Voldemort took the wand and preformed the spell. Harry grit his teeth against the pain, forcing himself not to scream. This was worse than the Cruciatus Curse ten times over. 

When it was finally over Harry slumped to the floor panting. Ron nudged him over and poured a pain potion down his throat. Harry swallowed it down, grimacing at the taste. He stood up, waiting until the room stopped spinning, before turning to the Dark Lord. "Thank you."

Harry let his magic spread out around him, sighing as his magic roamed free for the first time in 14 years. He realized that the others were gaping at him. Harry had been powerful before the binds were removed; now his magic was saturating the room. "What are you staring at?" Hermione conjured a mirror for him to look into. His hair, which was always a mess, was an untamable tangle of curls. His eyes, always very green, were now emeralds with flecks of gold. Harry's jaw had filled out and had a light stubble running along his jaw; much to his dismay it was red. Harry raised his eyebrows, mildly surprised. "It seems that being an exact copy of James Potter wasn't really me. That's... Great." Voldemort looked as if he was going to speak when the wards shifted. 

They waited in silence for someone to come in. Lucius Malfoy came in, looking very pale, leading six people in. Harry gave a slight smile, "I had wondered when he was sending you back to earth. Though I'm wondering why Cole came with you I'll never figure out."

Cole smirked, "What? No hello to your favorite uncle?"

Harry shook his head with a smirk, "I don't have a favorite uncle. If I did I'd so be dead."

They were interrupted by Voldemort clearing his throat, "Care to introduce us?" 

"Sorry. Marvalo this is my family; my uncle Cole Turner, my parents, James and Lily Potter, and my ancestors Merlin, Arthur, and Morgana."


	3. Chapter 3

"Aren't your parents, you know, dead?" Voldemort asked. 

Harry started to giggle madly, "Kind of. They were in a resting state until I had enough power to awaken them. Cole, my uncle, was protecting them. Arthur, Morgana, and Merlin just escaped from their time to their descendants here." 

Harry didn't even look at his parents as he spoke; he was too nervous. He changed the subject, "Would you like your sanity back?" 

Voldemort nodded, "How did I lose it anyways? I didn't notice until Lucius pointed it out and I almost killed him for it."

"You created seven. You should've only created three."

Voldemort paled so quickly Harry wondered if he got dizzy. "How do you know this?" 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "I studied all of the various forms of soul magic, did the Arithmancy and figured out that each piece splits less and less percentages Of your soul. If you add the biggest pieces back to you, (the diary, the locket, the ring, and myself), you will have thee left (the cup, the diadem, and Nagini) with most of your soul still intact. I know a ritual, without you being in that much pain, that will put the pieces back in. I have them all except Nagini."

While Voldemort gaped at him, Harry prepared the ritual. "This will hurt, just not as bad as the other ritual." 

Voldemort winced, "How bad?"

"Not as bad as the  _Exsolvo,_ worse than the the _Cruciatus_ four times over."

"Just get it over with then."

Harry laid out the pieces in a five pointed star, stood at one end, then had Voldemort stand at the top. " _Congrega."_

Voldemort started to scream; Harry grimaced. It took almost five minutes for the ritual to work, the spirits trying to fly out of the Pentagram. Finally the screaming stopped and Voldemort lay panting on the floor. Seconds later tremors started to wrack his body; they stopped and his body started to blur. When the blurring stopped a man laid there; he was around 35 years old, had black wavy hair down to his back, pale skin, a slim nose, and when his eyes finally snapped open, red eyes. The man stood, around 6'1, and cracked his neck. Harry resisted the urge to do the same.

"How do I look?"

Harry conjured a mirror, "In my opinion, rather handsome."

Harry got a rather worried look in the mirror that had Jim giggling, "Don't worry Marvolo, he's got his sights set on Mr. Tall Dark and Professor."

Harry sent a knife at the man without looking at him. He oomphed and Harry snorted.

"You know, not everything is solved with violence." 

"It should be." Ron muttered. 

Harry laughed, "He is right though Marvolo, I have no interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with you." 

The relief on the mans face sent Hermione into giggles, "If he did though, he'd be a rather good catch don't you think?"

"From a purely physical side yes, but he seems rather, er-"

"Crazy?" 

"Well, yes." 

His friends started to laugh, "Oh shut up, you guys are no better." 

"True."

"Very true."

He snorted, "Now that you're sane again, we have business to take care of. Jimmy, would you take my parents to the house and set them up with rooms next to Severus' and explain everything?"

Jim nodded, "You'll explain what we are, here then?" 

"I believe I will."

"Good. If you would take my hand, I'll take you back to the house so you can rest."

"Oh and Jimmy? I need Trelawney, Pomfrey, and McGonagall out of Hogwarts no as soon as possible. Before the old bastard figures it out, got it?"

He nodded and faded into the shadows with Harry's relatives, Cole being the exception; being the Source he just traveled by Ignem Inferni (Hell's Fire). 

Harry turned back to Voldemort, "You have questions."

"Yes. What are you? How are your parents not dead? I thought your mother only had one sister? How the hell did you go from Dumbledore's Golden Boy to Dark Lord? Why didn't you just block me out of your mind when you clearly can? Why is Severus at your home? Is Severus loyal to me or to Dumbledore?"

"We are called Kin Mortes. We don't ever die by anything other than natural causes, we just go into sleep mode. I'm only awake because you kind of made a magical contract with my mother then broke it. My mother does only have one sister. She has two brothers though, one her mother carried (Jimmy), the other her father produced with a demon (Cole). I was never Dumbledore's I just made it look that way. I needed Dumbledore to believe my mind was open to anyone, when you pretend to show everything no one thinks you have secrets. Severus is in my home because his Snakes come first and they had nowhere to go. He's loyal to you, only so long as we work together."

"Then he is loyal to you?"

"Yes, though he only see's it as honoring the Life Debt he owes to my father. He will learn soon that is not the case. You will not punish him for this, I will explain why when we are alone."

"Fine. What are the Death Kin?"

"You figured out the Latin? We are exactly as we sound, Death can reproduce, and any line he married into keeps his blood. Both my parents had his blood in theirs."

Voldemort shuddered. "Why do you call me Marvolo?"

"You clearly hate the name Tom because it was a Muggles name. Why not use a Wizards name instead of _Flight From Death._ Honestly, you couldn't come up with anything more obvious?" 

Voldemort started, clearly he thought it was clever.

"Anyone with a basic grasp of French could figure it out. Fleur taught us some French, together her and Hermione figured it out."

Hermione looked vaguely smug, "See, we Mudbloods are rather clever."

The Purebloods were all staring at her, "I thought you hated that word?" 

She scowled, "No I hate Muggles. Disgusting little critters. Smart though. We will have to have a more thorough understanding on everything in their world to hit them where it hurts."

They started to gape again, "Aren't your parents Muggles?"

She snorted, "No, they're Squibs, with enough new blood to clean up their lines so they're not so inbred. All those old lines that 'died out' were really just so inbred that they produced only Squibs, who went to the Muggle world and researched their disease. They actually figured out a way to cure Squibs but no one listened."

Harry saw Lucius' hopeful look, "Yes, we could help your son, but it has to be his choice. To cure a Squib you have to find someone who can't have children and are married to someone who isn't less than seven generations away from them in their blood. Then you take an egg and sperm and place it in the Squibs body to create a magical child, who in turn cycles their magic through their hosts, unlocking a Squibs magic. For children under the age of 12 they have another cure but it doesn't work once puberty hits. Basically it speeds up their blood and creates a vacuum like system that creates a vortex to filter out the disease in their blood, which in turn unlocks their magic. They would be just as powerful as anyone, they would be able to go to school and learn magic just like any other child. The only thing is they could not use a wand. Wands cripple magic, did you know? Some idiot at the Ministry decided witches and wizards could not be allowed to have magic like Merlin or any other powerful Sorcerer/Sorceress so they created wands and banned the use of wandless magic. They also bound every powerful childs magic and crippled their magic further. It tends to drive those children to violence. If every squib did this ritual or the pregnancy, we'd have a bigger, stronger, population than Muggles and be able to have more powerful blood. Lucius I know you and Narcissa are just really close friends, I also know that Caelum and Draco were created with artificial insemination, but you are too closely related to have two powerful children without consequences. If Caelum were to do this he'd need to have both donors to be very powerful and nowhere near related. I was thinking Hermione and I could donate, we'd be able to have a magical child and a new ally. We know that we aren't remotely related, else she'd have the Death Mark. It would help all of us, plus I always wanted children. The pregnancy would only last about 3 months though, but the child would be full grown from the sudden influx of power, not to mention my power and Hermione's magical expertise. If you want we could explain this to him, it wouldn't take very long."

Lucius was almost in tears, "My Lord, may I go and speak with my son's?"

Voldemort nodded, "You may. The rest of you get back to your duties. Harry, would you like your people here or somewhere else?"

"Call me Hadrian, and wherever they want is fine."

"We will go play with Trixie My Lord. Call us if you need anything." Luna told him.

"I will."

They left and closed the doors. Harry threw up a whole bunch of wards to make sure their conversation stayed quiet and summoned the Rat over to him, "He was spying on you, trying to get back into Dumbasadoor's good graces. He messed up with the whole ritual thing, he was supposed to make it so you were weak when you returned. If you don't mind I'd like to take him to the ministry and free my Godfather."

Voldemort nodded, "You should be careful who you trust with him if you want him to be imprisoned."

"Oh yes I know. Amelia and Alastor should be able to handle anyone else who wants him hidden."

Luna came in, without Ginny this time. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"She wanted to play."

Harry smirked, "Take the rat to Millie and Mad-eye." 

"Yes, My Lord." 

The rest of the Death Eaters left when Luna did, curious of this new group. 

"Now why am I not killing Severus?"

"If you touch him, I will castrate you with a rusty knife, shove your balls down your throat, pull them out your ass, and reattach them."

"Would you mind telling me why?" Voldemort asked after he got over his shock.

"He is my Matched."

Voldemort sucked in a sharp breath, "Does he know?"

Harry shook his head, "He thinks he is a horrible perv for wanting to be with me. He is avoiding the truth because of Dumbledore."

Voldemort bit his lip, "I'm rather surprised we aren't matched, given the Prophecy."

Harry laughed a little, "The Fates aren't that obvious. You're matched to Lucius you know."

Harry saw the hope in the mans eyes before it died away, "Lucius has a family, I won't interfere with that."

"You realize of course that Narcissa is matched to Charlie Weasley. She named one of her sons Draco and nicknamed him Dragon. It is rather obvious to me."

The hope flared to life once more and stayed. "You should speak to Lucius when he comes back. He's been feeling rather rejected, and don't worry about his son's, they'll be happy for him either way."

"Thank you for telling me, I don't believe there is anything we have left to speak about tonight. Would you like to stay for lunch?"

"I don't believe that will be possible; tomorrow Fudge is going to call for my arrest. I need to prepare for the trial with Mycroft; Dumbledore will look like a fucking Demon when I'm done with him."

They smirked at each other before standing. Harry held out his hand and Voldemort took it, "I believe I will start going by Marvolo; we will be at the trial tomorrow if you need help taking them down."

Harry nodded, "Thank you, I believe once Fudge is fired Amelia will become Minister of Magic. I need her to be alive and protected; if you would have some of your people on a security rotation it would be helpful."

Marvolo nodded, "I will protect her."

They walked out of the room together and found Hermione with a knife to Bellatrix's throat and smirking at Ginny and Luna, "I don't know why you don't just cheat when you duel, it's not like anyone would notice. Oh hello My Lord. Trixie started getting a little wand happy; she needed to be subdued."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Release her Mina, you can save your dirty sex games for later." Harry saw Trixie's eyes go wide at the insinuation and Mina started glaring at him.

Hermione released Bellatrix reluctantly while the woman eyed her warily. "Are we going home, My Lord?"

Harry nodded, "We need to prepare for the trial. Mina needs to be hidden until it's over; I won't let her get hurt."

Hermione came over and hugged him tight; he held her for a moment before letting her go.

"How are we leaving My Lord?" Ron asked.

"Shadows my friends. Marvolo. Let's go."

They all faded away, leaving the room stunned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived in the kitchen, just as the Elves served lunch. The students sat around the others in their age group, Daphne and Astoria ending up to Harry's left and Hermione and Ron on his right. Neville, Dean, and Seamus sat across from Ron, Hermione, and Harry, while Luna and Ginny sat across from Daphne and Astoria. The adults all sat awkwardly at the end of the table. Severus was staring at his parents warily, while Sirius looked stunned. Remus was speaking calmly to James and Lily, looking more relaxed than Harry had ever seen him. Cole and Jim were talking about battle tactics. 

Finally Harry cleared his throat, instantly his followers were silent and the others settled down. "I have a surprise."

Harry pulled out the plastic container he put Wormtail in. He set it on the floor and said a spell to force him back to human form. He heard several growls at the pitiful man and stunned Sirius and Remus absently. "You two can take him to the Ministry if you want. It will psyche out Fudge to see you there with Pettigrew. Make it as public as possible, I'll call Rita and tell her to be there. Amelia is expecting you." Harry didn't look at his parents as he spoke; he was scared, he'd never had parents and suddenly they were back in his life. He'd already decided that if they tried to tell him what to do he'd leave. He could take care of himself. They both nodded and grabbed Pettigrew, walking into the shadows to get through the Ministry wards. Harry sighed in relief when they left, "I'll be in my study." He told them before walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Harry sat in his chair with a glass of Bourbon in his hand and his feet up on the desk. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle his parents, Sirius, Remus, Jim, and Cole, plus Severus and his Snakes, then the rest of his followers all over his house. He knew it would be hard to deal with, but he was almost panicking when Mycroft came in with the Dursleys. He glared at Vernon when he opened his mouth. "Where do you want them?"

"The dungeons on the third bottom levels until the trial."

"Boy you better let us-" 

Harry had gotten up and punched Vernon in his Solar Plexus. Vernon started gasping and Harry kicked out his knees. He grabbed Vernon by the hair and got right in his face, "You will shut up and be thankful I let you live."

Vernon nodded quickly, eyes wide. Harry looked at his aunt and cousins. "You know you could've been magical if you just asked me how, instead you let this bastard beat the shit out of me and try to rape me. You locked me in a fucking cupboard and starved me almost to death."

"They made us, please believe me Harry, he kept hurting me over and over again. I couldn't do anything or he would kill Dudley and I."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Vernon, "Is that true?" 

Vernon smirked, "The bitch deserved it."

Harry took out a knife and made a cut across Vernon's face. "You're lucky I need you alive to get rid of Dumbledore or I would kill you in the most painful way possible." Harry used his magic to block the link Vernon had with Dumbledore before saying anything. "Take Dudley to Ron and Petunia to Hermione. Have them explain the cure for Squibs and then put them in separate rooms. Have Petunia next to my parents and Dudley next to Ron or Neville."

Mycroft nodded, set a file on Harry's desk, then dragged Vernon out of the room; Harry's aunt and cousin left with them.

Harry sat at his desk and opened the file labeled  **Classified.** On the first page a picture of Dumbledore scowled up at him. Harry smirked, "You're going down bitch."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 An hour later a knock came on the door to his study; Harry opened it absently, doing the paperwork situated before him.

"You could have warned me your parents would be coming back from the grave." Severus said dryly.

Harry looked up mildly surprised, "I had forgotten honestly, it's not something I tend to dwell on." He said, voice equally as dry.

He got a curious look in return, or what passed for curiosity on the man. 

"I've been an unloved orphan since I was 15 months old. I have lived very independently for all of my life and now I have parents, uncles, Great(times however many times) grand-parents. I could deal with my Godfathers but it's different. They won't try to control me, they know me too well for one and two they know they don't technically have any claim on me. My parents, however, have no idea what sort of person I am, how pissy I get when people try to control me, or anything about me personally. All they know is the 15 month old Harry Potter who was happy and loved; I'm 15 year old Harry Potter, a bitter, pissed off man who really doesn't express emotions well."

Harry breathed out heavily and relaxed into his chair; he felt so much better with that out.

Severus was staring at him rather incredulously, "How long have you been holding that in?"

"Much longer than is considered healthy I'm sure."

Harry saw the flash of concern on the man's face before it was hidden behind his mask. Harry felt a swell of warmth in the pit of his stomach at the sight of it, "I am feeling much better about the situation now, thank you." 

The man raised an eyebrow, "I don't see what I did Potter."

"Hadrian, if you please. I'm not my father, no matter what you think."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sighed as Severus left the room; it was hard for him not to reach out to the man for comfort, for anything really. He hated himself for it; he knew that Severus would not want someone like him. His relatives were right about him being a freak, just wrong about the reasons. He wondered how Petunia was faring, his mother for all her good qualities, was not a forgiver. Her ending the friendship she had with Severus showed that; he'd never admit it but he hated her a little for it. If Severus hadn't felt so guilty about their friendship he would never have gone to Dumbledore. 

There was a knock on his door again; he called out, still scowling, for them to come in. His parents came in hesitantly, "May we sit?" His mother asked.

Harry conjured another chair for them to sit, face blank.

James spoke, "Are you terribly angry with us?"

Harry stared at them, eyes contemplative, "Not for any personal reason; your actions against Severus piss me off, but you both already know that I am sure."

His mothers eyes filled with tears as his father nodded tightly, "Will you ever forgive us?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I highly doubt we'll ever be as close as we would've been had you lived, that's more personal though. I was raised by those people; we don't have much in common and I am a very independent person; I will not take orders. IF you should TRY to impose your will upon me you will never see me again. It is as simple as that. I am not an affectionate person, I wasn't as a child and I doubt I will change just because you're related to me. You may end up as close to me as Sirius and Remus are but I don't think it would be much closer than that. Like you I am not very forgiving. I understand Petunia and Dudley's actions against me, but I will never be able to forgive them for what I went through in that house."

His mother was crying into his father's neck, while the man looked as though he had been given the world and had it taken away again. Harry stared at them impassively for a moment. "I will show you to your rooms."

He stood and walked to the door, waiting for them to compose themselves. Once they stood he led them to the same hall as the one he had shown Severus the night before. The room next to His was open so he showed them in, "If you need anything you may call Winky, she can get anything you want. Severus is in the room next to yours; I suggest you be nice." He glared hard at them before stalking off, unaware of the dark eyes following him in confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus stepped out of the shadows, scaring the distraught couple out of their wits, though he privately thought they didn't have many to begin with. 

"Why is it your son feels the need to protect me?" Severus' glare would've made a Seventh year Slytherin wet their pants. 

The Potters flinched, "Why don't you come in Severus?" Lily's voice was quiet and raspy; it had an underlying nervousness to it that surprised the man. 

He jerked his head in agreement and followed his former enemy and former bestfriend into the room.

He sat on the chaise there, his posture stiff and mildly uncomfortable.

Lily looked as though she might cry again, "Can you ever forgive me Sev?"

The man stiffened, "Do NOT presume you may ever call me that." He hissed furiously and was surprised when Potter Senior looked terrified instead of furious as he had expected.

His eyes narrowed, "Tell me what it is that has you so terrified Potter."

"Please, you have to forgive us, I'm begging you. I cannot lose my son again." Potter looked to be desperately trying to hold onto his sanity.

Before Severus could demand to know what was going on Sirius and Remus walked in, looking wary. "Harry told us what he said to you, I am sorry, but you really did bring it upon yourselves. You knew before Harry was born what Severus was to him. I know you did and you were jealous you didn't have the number one spot on your sons life but you hurt Harry terribly. I have no doubt that if Severus decides he wants nothing to do with you, that Harry will do the same. You should never attack your loved ones Matched, I don't honestly understand how you could've done this to your own son. I am lucky Severus has forgiven me or I would not be in Harry's life anymore than you are. As it is I have to walk on eggshells when speaking to my godson and his Matched, but I will do it gladly if it means Harry is in my life. I suggest you do the same."

Severus was stunned speechless by Sirius' speech; he was the boy's Matched. Part of him was flaring to life with joy, the other half of him was horrified. He was old enough to be Harry's father. He felt like a pervert. Lupin, smelling his guilt no doubt, spoke. "You're not a pervert for loving your Matched Severus, it is the way of things in our world. You know that; stop trying to talk yourself out of loving him. Harry could no more hurt you than I could Sirius. Stop trying to protect yourself when there is not to defend against. You will only hurt yourself and him."

The man, the Death Eater, the Spy, the Teacher, felt stunned and sluggish. All he could think of was the man he had seen in that study, the broken boy and the emotionally stunted man all wrapped up in a beautiful body that was outshined by the man's kindness to the innocent. He stood and walked out of the room without saying a word. 

Severus stalked up to the floor Harry had told him his room was on, and found only one door at the end of the hall. He stalked down the hall, nervous and yet looking completely calm. He rapped on the door twice and waited for Harry to open his door. The door opened, "Can I help-"

Severus cut him off by pulling Harry to him by his waist and planting a gentle kiss on his lips. Harry made a sound of surprise in the back of his throat and Severus pulled back, thinking himself completely mad. He opened his mouth to apologize; to beg for forgiveness, when Harry crushed his mouth to Severus'. He groaned low in his throat as those satin lips parted and a tentative tongue licked inexpertly at his mouth. He met the curious tongue with his own, massaging it gently in his own mouth before licking into Harry's. He moaned again as he tasted the boy for the first time; his mouth was inexplicably sweet. Harry whimpered needily, moulding his body to the taller mans. Severus' hand dropped down to his arse and squeezed, rubbing the round globes firmly and pulling Harry closer. 

Unexpectedly Harry reversed their positions, pushing Severus into the room, and leading him to the bed. Unbuttoning the crisp white shirt and pushing it off the thin shoulders, he stepped back to admire the man's thin form. He licked his lips nervously as he reached out to trace the lines that made up Severus' abdomen. When his curious fingers met a nipple Severus' gasped loudly and his eyes rolled back into his head. Intrigued Harry rubbed over the pebbled nipple with his nail and got a hiss of pleasure. Focusing all his attention to the sensitive nubs seemed like a good idea. Popping his first digit into his mouth, Harry got it very wet, and rubbed very lightly against the right nipple. Severus gasped sharply, and Harry smirked triumphantly. He got his finger wet again and leaned down to take the left nipple in his mouth and playing with the left with deft fingers. When he nipped sharply Severus arched up, trying to get some friction against his throbbing erection. Harry smirked and nibbled on the nipple in his mouth. Severus hissed sharply and tugged him up by his hair, attacking his mouth in a fierce kiss. Harry moaned and nipped at Severus' lip, causing the older man to moan and pull him closer.

Abruptly Severus turned them, pushing Harry onto the bed with a predatory look on his face. Harry couldn't prevent the moan that escaped his lips at that hungry look. As the man stood there staring hungrily, Harry got a wicked idea. He gave the man a mischievous look and started to rub his own nipples, moaning loudly.

Severus looked at the boy writhing on the bed; he was rubbing his hands over himself as though he were alone, Severus' name on his lips. The sight was almost enough to make him come in his pants like some hapless third year on his first date. He growled loudly and grabbed the boys hands, pinning them to the mattress, "Now Mr. Potter, we can't have you coming like that now can we?" 

Harry's pupils distorted sharply blowing them up so much you could hardly see the iris around them. Severus smirked. "I do believe the first time I see you come is when I make it happen, don't you think so Mr. Potter?"

Harry smirked, "How would you do that Professor?" 

Severus smirked back without answering, leaning down to trail sucking kisses to Harry's neck. At the juncture of his neck and shoulder he bit down, making Harry moan loudly. "Like that do you?" He purred.

He was surprised when Harry pulled him back down to his neck demanding, "More!" He complied and bit down again, Harry writhing sensually against him. The boy surprised him again by flipping them over. When Harry had straddled his hips and sat up, he pulled his shirt over his head before leaning over to capture his lips again.

"Please Severus, I need you to fuck me." Harry moaned as he ground his hips against the professors. 

Severus gasped in surprise as much as pleasure at the plea. "Yesss." He hissed out an agreement.

Harry looked at him in surprise before giving him a blinding smile and pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss to his lips before sliding down between the man's spread legs. He nuzzled the man's hard length through his pants before slowly unbuttoned them. When he opened the zip, Harry was surprised when his surprising length peaked out. "You don't wear pants?" 

He smirked, "No, I do not."

Harry moaned and pulled out the flushed cock, mouthing around the man's foreskin. He groaned at the taste, sucking down as much as he could before pulling back and repeating the action. He was surprised when he was pulled off, and pouted at the man, "I'd rather not come just yet."

Harry's mouth dropped into an 'O' of realization. Taking advantage of this, Severus stuck his tongue in the younger wizards mouth and kissed him thoroughly. Harry pulled back and stood up do he could take off the rest of his clothing and pulled off the dark haired ones trousers, before climbing back on top of him. Severus rolled them over and murmured a spell of his own creation. Harry gasped as his arse tingled before lubricating itself. The spell would keep him well lubed for the whole time he was penetrated. 

The Boy-Who-Lived gasped as a finger penetrated the tight rosebud and pushed all the way in. The professor held still for a moment, allowing him to adjust before moving it slowly in and out. For a moment it stung before the professor crooked his finger and brushed across a spot that made Harry push back, hard, onto that long digit. He gasped in both pain and pleasure. "More! Please!" 

Severus added another finger and scissored them, loosening that tight ring of muscle as much as he could for his third finger. When he felt he did as much as he could do he added another finger. Before he could get it in more than half-way, Harry shoved back hard and moaned loudly. Severus almost pulled his fingers out when he realized Harry was enjoying the pain. He gaped slightly as he realized this had made him harder than ever. "Please Severus! I need your cock inside of me! Now!"

Severus gasped loudly and pulled out his fingers, using the extra lube on his finger to lubricate his cock. He positioned himself at Harry's entrance and pushed in gently. Harry, ever the impatient, pushed back onto that large cock to the hilt. He practically screamed his pleasure, "Oh Severus, yes. You feel so good. Gods I need it harder. Fuck me. Pound into me hard. I need you." He moaned a continuous stream of pleas to be fucked as hard as possible.

The older man moaned at the needy young man, and fucked into him as hard as he could, reveling in the tight, wet, heat that surrounded his cock. It didn't take long for Severus to find Harry's prostate. When he hit it, Harry was reduced to needy whimpers as he pushed back on Severus' cock. "Do you want to come Harry?"

"YES! Gods yes!"

"Beg for it Harry, beg me to let you come."

"Please Severus, Gods let me come on your huge cock. I want to come so badly, please let me come with you coming in my arse. I need it, I need your come in my arse."

Severus groaned at the needy moans and fucked into Harry harder, brushing across his prostate again and again. He grabbed Harry's not unimpressive length and pulled, once, twice, three times, and Harry was coming with Severus' name on his lips. Severus growled and pushed into him twice more before emptying himself into Harry, pulling another moan from him. He collapsed onto Harry's chest, before trying to roll off. Harry had different ideas and pulled back him back on top of him.

Harry sighed sleepily, "I love fucking you Sev."

Severus stated sleepily, "I fucking love you Harry."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry awoke with a start as he heard a loud banging on the door. "What?" He groaned to whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Time to get up Harry, Fudge has officially called for your arrest and you need to be ready for your trial."

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up." Harry muttered some rather unflattering insults under his breath. He turned abruptly when he heard a low chuckle. Severus' eyes were sparkling with amusement and his mouth was parted in a grin. Harry couldn't believe this man, the goddamn beautiful man, was all his. He leaned in and placed his mouth over the other man's grin, placing a gentle kiss upon his Matched. Severus' grin gentled into a smile, soft and private; a smile just for the two of them. "Would you like to shower with me?" The older of the two grinned and scooped his lover into his arms, carrying the giggling man into the glass shower. As there were no knobs for him to turn, he looked to Harry for directions. 

The younger man grinned wickedly and clapped twice. Cold water shot out from every side of the shower and hit the two men who yelped. Harry clapped twice more and the water warmed. Grinning he turned to the other man, who tried to look disapproving but couldn't stop a grin from sliding onto his face. He set the lithe man onto his feet and picked up the bottle of shampoo, rubbing his hands together before lathering Harry's hair with the soap. His fingers slid through the tight curls, gently untangling them and kneading his lover's head, making him moan as pleasure shivered down his spine and pooled into his groin. His length hardened quickly; he turned smoothly, surprising Severus and pushing him against the wall of the shower before plundering the man's mouth and melding them together.

After thoroughly making a mess of themselves and then cleaning themselves up, the two men went their separate ways to get dressed. Harry chose a multitude of weapons from his secret compartment, making sure he was armed to his teeth. Literally. He had a chip in his tooth where a get away portkey was attached; if he bit down he would be transported back to the Manor and the wards would go up. Finally he went to pick out an outfit suitable for court. After a moment of indecision, Harry picked out a black long sleeve t-shirt, a grey vest, a pair of grey slacks, and a charcoal leather desert boots. 

Harry came into the kitchen, his jovial mood gone, in it's place was a cold mask. "I see Mycroft's been busy." He noted the files all marked confidential scattered across the table. "Fudge is in for it now." A slight smirk flittered across his face before it too fled. He gathered the files into a briefcase attuned to his magical signature and locked it. He nodded his head to his friends and headed to the ministry. Those bastards were going to get what was coming to them.


End file.
